The many struggles of life
by PaperHeartNinja
Summary: Amu and her mother have moved in with Ikuto and his father, but when life becomes overwhelming for Amu, can Ikuto help her or will Amu completely shut him out? Read on. :3


**Okay, I'm really just working with it. ;3 I don't know how I'm going to keep it a one-shot though.. ;D**

A young Ikuto Tsukiyomi is wandering around his mansion again, seeming to be bored. "Ikuto, you're only 10! You've got plenty of time in the future to rest or be lazy!" His father, Aruto exclaimed. A bit after, he sighed,"Fine, I'll call Midori ask if she can ask Kukai's mother to bring Amu and Kukai can come over. Ikuto nodded. His father returned and told Ikuto,"Kukai is sick, but Amu will come over."

_**About 8 Years Later**_

"Ikuto, you need to wake Amu up!" Midori shouted through the hallway. The two Hinamoris had lost their father and husband. The passing of him made the woman and young lady unable to pay their house payments. Aruto welcomed them both into his home with open arms.

Amu groggily her eyes. She had stayed up so late drawing in the dark, just barely having enough light to see. She flung off the many layers she had wrapped herself in at night while she was drawing and grabbed a random shirt off the pile **(I hate describing clothes, but I especially hate describing bras and underwear, but you guys wanted me too.. . Perverts. ) **She raised the big, loose shirt she had wore to bed that night up one arm and then the other, sliding her arms out of their sleeves. She went to a small drawer and pulled out a bra that was a shade of green that looked more like yellow, that had three overlapping hearts in the corner, the biggest one being pink, yellow, and neon green leopard print with lace around the edges, she also pulled out new underwear. They were yellow, with the same type of hearts. This too was trimmed with lace at the edges.

She pulled on a random pair of the tight jeans that her mom always buy her. Amu began to walk over to her pile of shirts to actually get a shirt this time, it being her second trip over here. A knock on the door and a breeze of wind stopped Amu from walking anymore. Ikuto stood there with a shocked expression on his face,"Why didn't you knock?" Amu asked in a monotone voice. Ikuto didn't answer, but just slowly turned and closed the door behind him.

Amu was always the mature one of the two, even though Ikuto was a year older. Since he is 18, his father has this 'pride rule' that he has to move out before he's 19 and get his own place, Amu's mother said the same thing for Amu, for she also had to be out of the house by 19. Knowing Amu, she's already been saving money, worried she won't have any money and will "become a hobo living on the street", in her words. Whenever Amu panicked like this, no one really seemed to actually take action.

**In the car; Ikuto is taking her to high school.**

"I don't see why I can't drive myself, I have my own car, you know," Amu hissed, again. Ikuto stopped the car, but with no red light or stop sign around,"Is it your time of the month again or something! You're being a total bitch!" Ikuto had never snapped like that at Amu before. Her golden eyes widened as her face showed a mix between horror, sadness, and guilt. Ikuto mumbled something underneath his breath, but he was the only one to here it. Before Ikuto could get out an apology, Amu opened the door, and softly spoke, "If I'm such a bitch, _why do you even_ _freaking hang around me? I could move out._" She slammed the car door, and let her bangs fall down into her face. Ikuto could still see the tears that were streaming down her face.

**Later.**

A faint ring woke Ikuto up from his nap. "Mmm.." Ikuto groaned, as he picked up the phone and snapped it open,"Hello?"Amu's mother was on the other end, and she sounded frantic,"Oh Ikuto! _Please _tell me that Amu is with you! She had band practice and never came home!" Ikuto's heart almost stopped beating, but sped up when he heard that people had been looking since 3 and it's now instantly snapped the phone shut and leaped up from his nap stop. Slipping into his pair of footwear, he ran, even though he didn't know where to look.

"Oh God, Amu!" Ikuto ran up and hugged up tightly, even though she was asleep. He let her go sently and then called her mom. "I found her,Midori." Her mother scremed on the other lind and thanked him. "Well, where is she?", Midori asked. "Oh,she's on top of the school building. Asleep," Amu's mother breathed a sigh of relief for the other end of the line. "I'll take her home don't worry," and with, that I kuto flipped his cell shut.

Amu groggily woke up and almost started to yawn but she noticed a comfortable warmth beckoning her to lay back down. The blue hair was a dead give away. "Nnnnmm," Amu carefully picked Ikuto's arm off of her body and stretched. She turned down the vomlume on her music player and pressed 'Shuffle'. "We're In Love" by Maribelle Anes came on. Amu smilded and silently lip synced to this song. She decided that she should talk to Ikuto,"Hey Ikuto, I'm sorry for what I said this morning, it's just..everything is becoming to much to handle."

"Silly Amu, you'll always have me."

**Oh gosh, I seriously think that I'll actually continue this one! :D I've been reading this tory, called "Behind A Smile" by anzpride, and IT'S AMAZING! Go read it, please. :D Thankies!**


End file.
